Some Future Day
by PREttYPAIN
Summary: Rail and Moa see the vision of land outside of Orokos come true. But what is it like? And how can they become closer when they are being seperated? t for language and violence


Ok, so I know I shouldn't start another story when i can't even _f...ing finish my others._ Excuse the language. But I couldn't help it. My muse ran away with herself again and got carried away.

I want a sequal to this book, DAMMIT. Since there isn't one I thought I'd try and satisfy my imagination and write what could happen to Rail and Moa if they find land beyond Orokos when the book ends.

I OWN NOTHING. =) Oh and I had no idea on a title. My head is about to explode from lack of creativity. Any ideas?

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

one

..

The ocean was a calm and steady as the makeshift boats glided through the clear blue waters. It was hard to believe that they had gotten so far in just a few days, but the sky and water around them were proof that they had come a long way from the dark, murky waters of Orokos. Indeed, even the temperature was warmer. The wind was a soft breeze that felt cool in the heat of the sun. And sun was an extremely rare thing for the refugees that sailed. They had never been so free of gray skies and storms for so long. Everything was the same. Predictable. Not at all like the island they had left behind.

However they were not completely at ease. Not with the vast amount of blue stretched before them. They wouldn't be until they saw something else ahead. Something each man, woman and child had escaped their homes for. Perhaps they would never see it. But then, overhead were the clear high cries of birds. They came in a large pack, flying lazily in the sky, their white wings glinting in the sunlight.

Birds.

Flying from a place that could not have been too far.

..

..

...

..

..

...

..

..

...

"Your face will stay like that if you keep squinting so hard." It was Rail, coming to stand beside Moa on the prow of the boat.

She had been standing there practically all day, hoping to catch the first glimpse of land, if any existed.

"I want to be the first to see it." She said quietly, still gazing beyond the horizon. "It's closer, I feel it."

Rail didn't tell Moa what he thought. That they had been sailing for days on end without even a glimpse of land. That their food supply was waning and that he had skipped every meal yesterday to let others take his food. He merely looked at the small girl beside him. Her dark hair was matted and wild from the sea wind, but where her face had once been pale there was now color in her cheeks and a tint of brown to her skin.

"Well, I think you may be one of the first." Rail said, inclining his head to where many others stood at the front of their boats as well, looking off into the sunset. A few spaces away from them stood Kittawake, the unofficial leader of their little rag-tag group.

She heard and smiled at them wickedly. "I'm not going to sit back while someone else takes a peek at my lands before me." She declared. "I've lived for this moment."

Moa didn't look pleased, but she smiled. "I guess we're all excited."

Rail kept silent again. He wasn't excited, but when he looked at Moa's glowing face, he didn't say anything. Her happiness was all that mattered to him. Then, as they all became lost in their own thoughts, Rail's head was filled with his own memories.

From when he first met Moa, small and weak, barely surviving. To when they had been together in the ghettos, then on their journey to Kilatas, with Vago…He didn't like Vago, not at all. But the golem who had sacrificed himself for Moa, because he knew it wasn't for him, had earned his respect and gratitude. He remembered a time when he had wanted to kill the creature, when he felt such hate and mistrust for him. But that time had passed, and Rail had felt sorrow at the loss of Vago. He could never repay him for what he had done. He had saved Moa.

The girl that Rail was thinking of was lost in her own musings. She was sleepy and hungry, but she would not let Rail see it. She knew he would make her rest and eat, but she didn't want to. She had to see the first glimpse of land.

"Come on, Moa." Rail said, gently pulling her away from the side of the boat. "I think we should get some sleep."

Moa pouted slightly, but her eyes drooped wearily. "But I'll miss it…"

"Oh, I doubt you'd be able to see anything soon." Kittawake said as she herself began to settle herself down to rest, although she was still beside the railing. "It's getting dark."

Mao looked doubtful still, her lips set in determination.

Rail sighed. "Kittawake's right, Moa. Besides we can sleep here tonight, that way you can see any glimpse of land at first light."

Rail had brought blankets with him and he lay them on the wood floor beneath them. Mao looked down at the makeshift sleeping area, then at the people around her who had begun to drift off as well. Only a few people stood awake, manning the sails.

"Well…"

Rail rolled his eyes and dropped to the floor. "Well, I'm getting some sleep. You can stay there all night if you wish." He nestled himself in the warm blankets, closing his heavy lids. His respirator was quiet as his breathing slowed.

Mao was torn. She wanted more than anything to stay where she was and watch as the moon painted beautiful scenes on the ocean, the light of the stars guiding their way through the darkness beneath them.

But Rail looked so peaceful where he slept, and she could already feel his warm body beneath the blankets. The thought made her blush, in spite of herself. _I don't know why I feel so stupid._ She thought. _I used to sleep next to Rail all the time. It doesn't bother me._

But even as she slipped to the floor beside him, snuggling sleepily into his hard chest she felt warm inside. It was why she had always slept beside him before, for the warmth. They had always needed it in the cold world they lived in. But now in the blankets, Mao knew she had no reason to lie beside him except for the simple fact that she wanted to. So she closed her eyes and felt his chest rise and fall against her cheek as his heart beat in rhythm to her own. And she slept.

As she slept peacefully, Rail did not. He had been awake since he felt her wiggle her way beside him, her small body sending warmth into his own. He could hear the soft breath, feel the cool of her hair and the soft skin of her shoulders as she pressed against him. And even though he tried not to think about it, he could feel the push of her chest against his own.

He lay quietly, stiffly for a time as she finally fell asleep. He tried not to think about his thoughts, about Moa that way at all. But her body was against his and he could not stop the sensations that flowed through his body. He tried desperately to remain still, but his whole being felt strange and different. Moa was so unrestricted beside him, so perfectly free.

He opened his eyes slowly, and looked down at the girl that his arms ached to hold. Her face was serene as she slept. Like nothing in the world troubled her. Her thin brows were perfectly smooth and relaxed. Her cheeks were flushed with the warmth, and as she slept there seemed to be a small smile on her lips. Looking at her, Rail felt a sharp sudden heat flash over him, a pain almost. Would she stir if he held her, like he had so many other times? Would she think nothing of it?

He moved slowly, afraid to wake her. His arms encircled her small frame carefully, drawing her even more closely into the safety of his body. She barely stirred, instead she sighed and moved into him effortlessly, as if she knew exactly what he wanted. So they slept, huddled together as if they would never part. As if they were one and the same.

Whe morning finally arrived, Moa was the first to wake. She blinked groggily and looked up at Rail. His arms held her still, and she didn't want to wake him. She didn't have to however, because Kittawake did that for her.

"Land!" Kittawake bellowed at the top of her lungs.

Moa scrambled to her feet, despite the fogginess of her eyes. She saw it then. Just a mile away, there was the dark surface that lay atop the blue water.

Land.

_It's really there._ Moa thought in awe. _Just like I always knew._

Kittawake and Moa were now joined by the others, including Rail, who was wiping his eyes to come and stand beside Moa. At least she was the second one to set eyes upon the first glimpse of land. Kittawake at least deserved that. She had hoped for this moment, and now she was living it.

All was quiet for a moment as all the boats registered the sight in their minds. Men and women and children of every age size and color were standing still, watching as they moved closer and closer to the strange land before them. Everything they had fought for, everything they had given up, was for this.

And then there were cheers.

Kittawake was booming with laughter as she slapped a man on the back. "I told you so!" She bellowed in victory.

Rail was even smiling behind his respirator, the edges of his eyes crinkling. "It looks like you were right." He teased Moa, eyeing the strip of land on the horizon.

Moa beamed, her heart pounding wildly. It was everything she could imagine. "I wonder what it's going to be like."

"We'll see when we get there."

There was an odd expression on Moa's face then. A sort of fear mixed with worry and wonder. She gazed at the outline of land that seemed so far and yet so close.

"Rail," she whispered. "I've dreamt of this day." The words were joyous ones and yet her voice seemed so afraid that Rail had to look at her. She didn't seem to notice his gaze.

"But…some of these dreams were not nice ones. Some were terrifying, because when we finally got there…to the land…the people there…" She looked at Rail. "They weren't nice."

Rail clenched his jaw. They had spoken of this before, but it had always been a distant imagining. Everyone was so set on just finding land they never considered the consequences of what would happen if they should.

He cupped Moa's cheek, making her smile timidly. "Don't worry so much, Moa. We'll be together."

"I'm glad you're with me, Rail." She replied, startling him by leaning up and kissing his respirator lightly. It was a quick kiss, as if she were unsure of herself but Rail felt his heart thump heavily.

She hesitated before smiling up at him, her eyes wistful. He took her hand in his, but somewhere inside he felt the burning urge to return her kiss, and the ache in knowing he couldn't.

They would stick together, no matter what. They were connected and bound to one another, but sometimes it felt as though they were separated by a glass determined to keep them apart just enough to create an almost painful longing. The island before them was hope that maybe if a belief was strong enough, it could be true. And the two gazing at the promise before them, knew of nothing more true than their interlocking fingers.

..

..

...

..

..

* * *

><p>So I was rushing but whateves =P I shall do my best on the next chappie. That is if my muse stops being a beetch and sees this one through.<p>

Please offer suggestions and ideas on a title or plotline or SOMETHING. lol. My muse needs it. =0

xoxo


End file.
